Home for the Holidays
by Kicklover413
Summary: Jack is out finding the perfect present but realizes that he only wants one thing this year for Christmas... Kick one-shot!


*A Christmas one-shot*

The holidays were coming up and everyone was getting their girlfriends the perfect present in the Bobby Wasabi dojo/academy. Jerry had gotten Taylor a bottle of perfume that she picked out (not much of a surprise) Milton got Julie a sweater that matched his and Jack well... Jack was struggling. He knew exactly what he wanted for christmas but knew there wasn't much of a chance that it would actually happen. All he wanted wanted was Kim to be home for the holidays but the Otai academy being so strict and all pushed holidays aside to have their students focus on their studies. Jack didn't know why he missed Kim more than ever now but after their last kiss (the one from Seaford Hustle) he just wanted to have his lips on hers again. When Jack and Kim first started dating they went on dates, hung out, and just did things that best friends do, but I guess you could say things got more serious when they started hugging. They weren't really the type of couple that wanted to rush things since they were best friends, but sometimes others wanted them to do things like kiss so they tried encouraging them too but they both knew they weren't ready for that. Atleast until it did happen... Jack liked taking things slow especially with their first kiss.

Wow their first kiss was amazing Jack thought to himself. Just the way he'd said that they'd always be connected and the way she looked at him... he could just tell that she wanted to kiss him when they made eye contact after that. So that's when he started to lean and she leaned until finally their lips met for the first time and probably the most memorable time, it was perfect. Jack didn't really care if it was a sucky first kiss because all he cared about was the fact that he was kissing Kim Crawford, his best friend. He replayed the moment over and over again along with their little "make out" that happened when she came and visited thanks to Jerry. (A/N: In Seaford Hustle people are saying that kiss was a make out so I'll just go with it. If they were making out I'm not complaining. ;) Jack was brought out of his daydream by Rudy who was calling his name.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Oh sorry Rudy I was just thinking"

"Oh, do you know what your going to send to Kim?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah I already know what I'm going to get her but I just wish I could see her over the holiday. I mean the video chats are nice but only seeing her face once a month is hard on me Rudy! I miss her so much and I actually think I may be in love with her but I just can't take not seeing her!" Jack said.

"Wow Jack love? That is a big word. I can see the love you guys share... especially during that little kiss thaaang that happened in front of me ;) I can see the love she has for you and you know it too because she told you that! Now it's your turn to tell her. I'm sure it's not easy on her either. You need to talk to her Jack..." Rudy replied.

"How Rudy? I don't know how to!"

"Just tell me Jack..." (kim)

Jack recognized that voice. He knew it so well. He turned around and saw Kim standing there with her perfect curls. Jack ran up to her and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. Jack and Kim just stood there hugging and enjoying each others company while tears formed in their eyes. Jack squeezed her as hard as he could but still was gentle. He set her down and Kim asks Do you love me Jack? Jack takes Kims hands and answers of course I do! I love you so much Kim, you're my rapunzel! I hate not seeing you because all I want to do is hold your hand, go on movie dates, and just be with you because you're the only person I want to be with.

Kim smiles and says I love you too and I miss you more than anything! I want to do those things too, I just want to be with you! Jack leans in and presses his lips to Kims. She kisses back and they just kiss for a good 10 seconds not caring if anyone sees. This holiday had turned out way better than expected and Jack was just glad that he had Kim back because he was not letting her go anytime soon. They enjoyed their holiday by eating Christmas cookies, drinking hot chocolate, and snuggling up on the couch next to the Christmas Tree. They exchanged presents but nothing compared to the gift of each other over the holidays.

aaaand that's a wrap on this one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it. I also apologize if some parts were kind of run on sentences. I wrote this around 1 am and I was very tired but couldn't sleep so... yeah. Anyways please comment if you liked it! It makes me feel so great and makes me want to write more stories for you guys! Have a great holiday season and maybe I will write another little one-shot soon. As always keep reading and loving kick!

Kicklover413


End file.
